The present invention relates generally to bearing assemblies, and particularly to self-aligning clutch release bearing assemblies in automobile friction disc clutches.
This application is related to my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 342,255, filed Jan. 25, 1982 and entitled "A Self-Aligning Clutch Release Bearing Assembly," which is hereby incorporated by reference. This application is also generally related to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 321,010, entitled "A Springless Self-Aligning Clutch Release Bearing Assembly," filed Nov. 13, 1981 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Every time the clutch pedal is depressed, the associated actuating fork causes the clutch release bearing assembly to slide along a guide member and actuate the clutch via engagement with release fingers or levers rotating about the axis of an input shaft. When the clutch pedal is subsequently released, the clutch release bearing assembly again slides along the guide member back to its original position. In order to minimize wear resulting from the repeated reciprocation of the release bearing, it is desirable to provide means for maintaining the engaging surfaces lubricated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel clutch release bearing assembly having a lubricant reservoir which is capable of gradually supplying a lubricant to the area between the bearing assembly and guide member.
The clutch release bearing assembly includes and is movably supported on a tubular bearing carrier member having a plurality of radial passages which communicate with the reservoir and operate to conduct lubricant to the area between the carrier member and guide member. As will be seen, the clutch release bearing assembly includes a bearing located with a predetermined radial clearance relative to the carrier member. The latter clearance defines the lubricant reservoir such that relative radial movement of the bearing with respect to the carrier member will create a pumping action operative to displace a portion of the stored lubricant through the passages in the carrier member to periodically replenish the lubricant between the carrier member and guide member.
As will be seen, the clutch release bearing assembly is of the self-alignment type and hence the act of alignment itself (being a radial displacement) will provide the desired pumping action. Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a self-aligning bearing assembly having a lubricant reservoir actuable in response to alignment action.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in view of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.